


Ode to Who

by VixxFixxion



Category: STARLIGHT - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Alone, Masturbation, Onanism, Yearning, climax, nsfw disguised as poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxFixxion/pseuds/VixxFixxion
Summary: A yearny sort of poemWho would you think it is?





	Ode to Who

**Author's Note:**

> Am on twitter sometimes @vfixxion
> 
> I love comments, please feel free to leave them:)

A soft stretch, the warmth of sunlight kissing his fingertips

Taekwoon lies exhausted by his wakened body

He feels the empty space

In his heart

Between his arms

And wishes too, the space a body would hold

In eyes half asleep, he maybe dreams,

He dreams the soft hair of a loved one on his pillow

He dreams of surging lust and little kisses

Dreams of heat and wistful sighs

Wishes his empty mouth a tongue would fill

A tongue to suck and kiss and still

Or more, he doesn’t care to say

But feels and touches how his flesh grows stiff

And aches that fill his chest, his gut

The aches that only one can purge

The one, that one, whose absence here

Makes Taekwoon yearn, and his blood quicken

The worm inside that makes space for want

The worm that needs a place to lie

It stays, and Taekwoon prays for someone to release him from it

All he needs is that assuaging touch

But he has to invite someone in

Between his arms or in his heart

He touches, he bends, his body pulls and wanes

He tongues the air and skin and dreams

He rubs where emptiness has filled

He comes and tugs his ragged will

He sputters into his own cries

He longs and yearns and drowns and sighs

He lingers, lying, surging still

He never says the name he called

He never speaks, won’t stomach the gall

The face he sees day and night

Tomorrow before him, and after, inside him

His tongue it wants to say, to speak

But all he wants dies as he peaks

He sleeps and wishes his eyes didn’t dream

Of soft hair on his pillow

And space in his heart


End file.
